1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle warning sound emitting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle warning sound emitting apparatus that emits sounds pertaining to conditions of the electric vehicle.
2. Background Information
Certain electrically powered vehicles, hybrid vehicles powered by an electrical motor and combustion engine, and even conventional combustion engine vehicles can be constructed to operate very quietly. For example, the gear shifting operations, forward and reverse movement and other operating conditions of such vehicles may be quieter than in typical combustion engine vehicles. These quieter vehicles may not be as readily detectable by pedestrians as are typical combustion engine vehicles. Therefore, these types of vehicles may be equipped with a warning device that emits sound externally of the vehicle.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 07-322403 describes a warning sound emitting apparatus that operates to emit a warning sound toward a person in a surrounding area outside of a vehicle. The warning sound emitting apparatus can include, for example, a speaker, a buzzer or any other warning sound emitting source that can emit a warning sound to a person in a surrounding area outside of the vehicle.